Stop! In The Name Of Love!
by Konie
Summary: A songfic to Diana Ross and the Supreme's stop in the name of love, hence the title! Anyway, Sparkly Dresses and Baby Think It Over Dolls abound! A good romp of psychotic humour!!!


Alrighty…this is a birthday ficcie for one of my very good friends, Meg-chan  
(or Chryseis). It just came to me one morning, while I was sitting on my   
bed…so, if it sucks, don't blame me, blame the bed.  
  
"Stop! In the name of love!"  
Note: I do not own Sparkly Slinky Dresses or Diana Ross and the Supremes or  
the Gundam People!!  
  
/Stop! In the name of love!/  
  
"I have to be going now, Lu. I'll be back later." Zechs said, kissing Noin on   
the cheek and walking out the door.  
  
(Music begins)  
  
Noin: (watching Zechs out her window with handy-dandy binocs)   
Baby, baby, I'm aware of where you go, each time you leave my door.  
  
  
(Zechs gets hit in the head with a Baby Think It Over Doll. He shrugs it off,   
and walks on.)  
  
  
Noin: I'm watching you walk down the street…knowing your other love you'll  
meet…  
  
  
(Noin gets a determined look on her face, a light bulb appears above her  
head, and her features light up in realization.)  
  
But this time, before you run to her, leave me alone and hurt…  
  
  
(Noin picks up phone)  
  
  
Sally and Une (on other end): Think it over…  
  
  
Noin: After I've been good to you?  
  
Sally and Une: Think it over…  
  
Noin: After I've been sweet to you?  
  
  
Suddenly, Sally and Une appear in Lu and Zech's apartment. They are   
wearing Sparkly Slinky Dresses. Sally's is blue and Une's is purple. They   
stand there, waiting for about 5 minutes. Noin bursts out of her bedroom,  
wearing a red Sparkly Slinky Dress. She blushes and mouths "I couldn't  
figure it out…"  
  
The gals get in classic "stop" pose, arms outstretched and hips a' swinging.   
  
Noin, Sally, and Une: Stop! In the name of love… before you break my heart.  
  
Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart.  
  
Think it over…think it over…  
  
  
(Zechs gets pummeled with Baby Think It Over Dolls. He keeps TRYING to   
walk down the sidewalk, not being very successful.)  
  
  
Noin: I've known of your, Your secluded nights, I've even seen her, Maybe  
once or twice…  
  
(Noin, Une, and Sally run out the door and follow Zechs, ala the Power Puff  
Girls)  
  
  
Noin: (trying to be subtle and QUIET) But is her sweet expression, worth   
more than my loving affection?  
  
(Noin runs into Zechs pushing him to the ground…where he'd just gotten up  
from. Zechs is well, shocked to see Lu in a Sparkly Red Slinky Dress)  
  
Noin: But this time before you leave my arms, and rush off to her charms…  
  
Sally and Une: (shaking hips to music, Sally knocks over a Stop Sign…tries to  
put it back, still keeping time to the music with her hips…) Think it over…  
  
  
(Zechs gets PELTED with Baby Think It Over Dolls, somehow, Noin isn't hit.)  
  
  
Noin: (gets a pouty look on her face) Haven't I been good to you?  
  
Sally and Une: (Now, Une's trying to help Sally with putting the sign back,  
but she too is having trouble with her shaking hips.) Think it over…  
  
(One last Baby Think It Over Doll hits Zechs on the top of the head. Noin   
looks up and smiles. Heero gives a thumbs up and jumps away, ala Tuxedo  
Mask)  
  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!" Zechs bellows, "What's this ALL ABOUT?"  
  
The music comes to a screeching halt, and THAT loud noise, combined with  
Zech's yelling, causes all the Baby Think It Over Dolls to start crying.  
All at once.   
  
  
  
  
Every single last one of them.  
  
  
"Well…Zechs…" Noin starts, looking down and blushing.  
  
  
"What? You were afraid of me leaving you? And you were wondering where  
I've been going every morning? And who I've been seeing?"  
  
"Yes…"   
  
(Sally and Une slink away, carrying the stop sign.)   
  
"OK, I'll take you there."  
  
So Zechs takes Noin across town to a little apartment, and once the door  
is opened Relena steps out and smiles. "I was wondering how long it would  
take to get you here."  
  
The room is decorated completely in white and red roses. Zechs turns to  
Lu and gets down on one knee.  
  
"Lu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Zechs!"  
  
"And change into a different dress! When you walk in the sun that thing   
blinds me!"  
  
~OWARI~  



End file.
